Various types of fish retaining devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an ice fishing trap that prevents the loss of a fish through an ice fishing hole if the fish falls off a hook while being reeled in. In colder climate areas, the winters can be very cold, long and drawn out. Typically not many activities in which to participate are available due to inclement and cold weather. Many people in these colder areas participate in ice fishing for sport as an enjoyable way to pass time and also to obtain fresh fish for consumption. Losing a catch inside the ice fishing hole is a common occurrence. Most often the fish becomes unhooked while the fish are twisting and turning inside a diameter of the ice fishing hole while being reeled in. Currently, if the fish comes unhooked inside the diameter of the ice fishing hole, the fish will be lost. The present device has a trap with a barrier that is disengaged by the fish as the fish is being passed through the hole. The trap, after disengagement by the fish, lies in an open position at the bottom of the ice fishing hole and prevents the loss of the fish. Many recreational ice fishermen have heaters inside of their ice fishing huts and tents. If the fish becomes unhooked inside the ice fishing hut or tent, the fish poses a risk of flopping around and knocking over the heaters. The present device also allows the fisherman to release the fish inside the ice fishing hole and to pull the fish out of the ice fishing hole, thereby eliminating the risk of the fish poses. If a fish is unhooked and trapped in the ice fishing hole by the present device, the fisherman can pull the device up by a securement chain enabling the fisherman to grab the fish with his hands within the hole.